


In Another World, You'd Be Mine...

by flickawhip



Series: What Ifs - Nadiya/Nicola [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya/Nicola AU.
Relationships: Nadiya Bychkova/Nicola Adams, Nicola Adams/Nadiya Bychkova
Series: What Ifs - Nadiya/Nicola [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001043





	In Another World, You'd Be Mine...

The shows begin easily. It’s just the pro tapings. People gossip, wonder who’ll be picked. Then as the official live shows come closer people start to find out who gets pairings. Nadiya grins when she’s called to see Nicola. She has always wanted a chance to be the first. 

Nicola, of course, greets her with a smile. Welcomes her, makes her feel comfortable. The girls lie and pretend they aren’t jealous but Nadiya knows they are. She just wanted to smile, to relax and be happy but she can sense a little jealousy from the people not being used. 

Time passes until the first episode goes live and Nadiya smiles softly when Nicola joins her. The two pose for the cameras again, Nicola curling an arm around Nadiya and smiling softly. Nadiya melts slowly. She relaxes a little more when the first dance is over and she’s free to be herself. 

The second dance is faster, riskier but Nicola trusts her and as she works with the girl she finds that she is grinning when Nadiya relaxes and dances without holding back. They begin work on the second dance, a personal choice, street/contemporary, and Nicola’s openness nearly brings Nadiya to tears even as she smiles. 

“That’s the one… just like that.”

It’s the first time she’s said much more than yes, no or talk about how happy she is.   
They make it to Saturday, they perform and Nicola brings the house down. Nadiya grins, hugs her a little tighter and finds the strength to smile at both Claudia and Nicola. Nicola’s smile is just as warm. Just as happy and bright. 

They know now that this idea will work. Nicola brings out a side of Nadiya most people had never seen before and she shines all the brighter for it. Nadiya smiles just as warmly as she did the first week over and over. 

The two will support each other through everything.


End file.
